L'Art de l'Explosion et le Sharingan
by LadyMrou
Summary: Itachi et Deidara. Deidara et Itachi. Cela revient au même. Ou peut-être pas. Les rêves sont quelques fois trop réalistes, et on finit par se perdre. Mais ils peuvent être aussi très révélateurs. Couple : Ben vous avez deviné. Mon tout premier Yaoi ! Donnez-moi votre avis !


L'explosion et le Sharingan :

« L'Art est explosion »

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours dit. Mais là, il avait trouvé meilleur Art que le sien. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'elles. Ces pupilles enveloppées d'un pouvoir énorme. Un pouvoir surpassant l'imagination. Un seul regard, et on était plongé dans une illusion parfaite, un véritable chef-d'œuvre. Ces yeux, les siens, ressemblaient à un tableau. Quelle grandeur ! Quel éclat ! Quelle noblesse ! Tout y était dans ces prunelles rouges aux trois virgules noires. Le Sharingan, un véritable bijou, brillant des feux de la puissance. C'était donc cela, l'Art ?

Mais à quoi pensait-il donc ? C'était n'importe quoi ! Les yeux d'Itachi Uchiwa, ce n'était que de la pacotille ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait enfin ? Il songeait à lui ainsi depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Quoiqu'il en soit, Deidara jugea qu'il n'allait pas bien. S'il disait sans arrêt de telles sottises, c'était forcément parce qu'il couvait quelque chose.

Le rêveur, nommé Deidara, était un ninja déserteur du village caché d'Iwa. Il était plutôt grand, et possédait de longs cheveux blonds, qu'il attachait en queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu aussi pur que celui du ciel, et la paume de sa main se fendait en deux lèvres, formant une bouche. Il était vraiment beau, si on ignorait son caractère têtu, arrogant et sûr de lui. Il était du genre à ne pas se laisser faire, et à corriger tout le monde. De plus, il ne parlait que de son ninjutsu, qu'il considérait comme de l'art. Sa spécialité, c'était l'explosion.

C'était décidé. Il allait trouver Itachi, et l'éliminer pour de bon. Il allait lui montrer, au jeune homme, de quoi un blond comme lui était capable !

Il gravit montagnes, il traversa plaines, rivières, lacs, il fit le tour du monde. Au bout de plusieurs semaines de voyage, il le trouva. Par chance, il était seul. Il allait pouvoir lui déclarer sa flamme. Il se gifla mentalement. Il ne ressentait rien pour lui, sauf de la haine. Et il allait le tuer. Sa victime remarqua qu'il se tenait face à lui, et le toisa de haut. Il était grand, et possédait des cheveux noir corbeaux, et ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, ses prunelles semblaient fatiguées et portaient toute la peine du monde. Deidara vit rouge et se fâcha.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Itachi, d'un air dédaigneux.

-Je suis venu te déclarer ma flamme ! S'écria le blond. »

L'Uchiwa fronça les sourcils d'étonnement. Que voulait dire cet imbécile ? Se pourrait-il que cela soit vrai ? Se pourrait-il que son rêve se réalise ? Non, il devait se tromper. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se berce de faux espoirs. Mais il ne pouvait se le cacher plus longtemps. Il aimait Deidara à la folie. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, son cœur bondissait, vibrait de joie et de bonheur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser sans cesse à lui. Et surtout, il était envahi d'une énorme tristesse lorsqu'il était loin de lui. Il ressentait toujours le besoin de le protéger et de veiller sur lui, et il était jaloux lorsque quelqu'un d'autre que lui l'approchait.

« Euh, nan, je me suis trompé, je veux dire, je suis venu t'éliminer, et prendre ma revanche ! S'exclama le déserteur d'Iwa, confus et le rouge aux joues.

-J'aime mieux ça ! Lâcha le noiraud. »

Cette révélation fit l'effet d'une bombe sur l'esprit mal tourné du ninja artiste. Son cœur saignait, et se déchirait en lambeaux. Il voulait pleurer, mais avait beaucoup de peine pour le cacher. Et là, il comprit. Il était amoureux de lui. Et il venait de connaître sa première et sa pire déception amoureuse. En même temps, il n'allait pas se faire des films, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que leur relation était impossible. Il devait se concentrer sur son combat.

Il se ressaisit rapidement. Il tira dans sa sacoche un peu d'argile, et le plaça dans sa main. La bouche qui s'y trouvait l'avala et modela un petit oiseau en argile. Il le lança en l'air et composa d'une vitesse inouïe des signes ninjutsu, et sa petite statuette s'agrandit. Il sauta dessus, et le modeleur et sa création s'envolèrent dans les cieux. Itachi courut, et activa son Sharingan. Il concentra son chakra dans sa bouche, visa grâce à ses pupilles, puis tira des boules. Plusieurs d'entre elles atteignirent leur cible : l'oiseau de Deidara. Celui-ci explosa, et Itachi s'arrêta dans sa course. Il était stoppé par une espèce d'insecte d'argile, une bombe de son adversaire. D'ailleurs, celui-ci retomba à côté de lui, fier de lui, mais toujours sur ses gardes. Il avança vers sa victime et dit :

« Alors ? Je t'ai eu, tu es à ma merci !

-Tu crois cela ? Tu en es sûr ? Interrogea le prisonnier. »

Des corbeaux sortirent du corps de l'Uchiwa, et il disparut. Le blond, comprit, trop tard, qu'il s'agissait d'un clone. Malheureusement pour lui, son adversaire, trop rapide pour lui, l'enlaça par derrière. L'enlacer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Il sentait le souffle chaud du noiraud dans son cou. Il frémit de plaisir et rougit intensément. Itachi posa ses lèvres sur lui en un doux baiser. Il le retourna et le fixa dans ses yeux. Deidara soutint ce regard de ses pupilles bleues, il put y lire un désir, une envie.

Doucement, très doucement. L'Uchiwa rapprochait dangereusement son visage de celui de Deidara. La distance entre leurs lèvres se raccourcissait de plus en plus. Leur souffle devenait court, étouffé. Leurs cœurs battaient à toute vitesse, comme s'ils allaient exploser. Plus que quelques millimètres. Le blond franchit la limite qui les séparait. Et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'union la plus parfaite qui soit. Un Art qui offrait une toute autre vision. Une envie qui dépassait l'imaginaire. Un désir plus que réel. Un soleil qui réchauffait l'âme. Un plaisir intense et infini. Un débordement de tous les sentiments ressentis par ces deux êtres. Un dévoilement qui mêlait Vérité et Amour. Un baiser.

Le réveil fut brutal. Il se redressa. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Quel doux sommeil ! Eh oui, en songe ou en réalité, Deidara était toujours amoureux d'Itachi.


End file.
